


Losing Control

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Denerim, F/F, Kisses, Kocari Wilds, Oral Sex, Other, Other Worlds, Porn, Rain, Sex, The Witch of the Wilds, Vaginal Sex, Winter, Woman With A Penis, make out, tecnology, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	Losing Control

It was a very beautiful winter. Not snowy but very rainy. Lilly loved the winter more then any season. The winter in Denerim was always beautiful. The blooming Esmeralda flowers had wonderful calming scent, and the rain drops were making soothing noises. Lilly and her roommate that is also her best friend, Luna, both went to a small tavern to hear the bards sing about the winter. They always had good ballads about beautiful maidens who fell in love with soldiers or princes… Although it seems very childish and very ordinary, they both liked it a lot. Sometimes they even tried to flirt with the bards, who kindly rejected their attempts, but always gave some more alcohol.  
"Do you want another cup of wine?" asked one of the beautiful bards and offered Lilly another shot of dwarven wine.  
"She can't! She drank too much already! And she's still a minor!" Luna chuckled as she took that shot for herself.  
"H… Hey! That's mine!"  
"You are way too drunk!"  
"You too! And it's my birthday next week! I may be 17 now but I'm already allowed to drink!"  
As the two girls were fighting over that wine, the tavern doors opened. A very old looking woman, with weird hairdo and metal gloves, got inside. Everyone in the tavern stopped all they did and looked at her with shocked eyes.  
"What?"  
"Why she's here?"  
"What's she doing here?"  
Everyone in the tavern were wondering.  
The old lady ignored the people and got to the bar "Will you give me a shot of 'BlackBlood', dear lad?" the woman asked the barman "Tha…That will cost you 90 coins for a shot, Asha'Bellanar." The barman was mumbling as his elven ears started shaking. The woman smiled at him and gave him the wine's worth.  
"Why everyone's so scared of her?" Lilly asked confused.  
Luna giggled "Not scared! Honored! She's the witch of the wilds! Remember we learned her legend in class?"  
"Yes."  
"This is she!"  
"No way! Flemeth's a myth! She's not real!"  
The two friends were whispering to each other. Asha'Bellanar glanced towards the two and smiled at them. Her golden eyes scared Luna so much that she couldn't look away from her. "You just told me it's an honor to see her! You are scared, right..?"  
"N.. No! I'm not scared! The way she looked at me just… caught me off guard!"  
Asha'Bellanar was chatting with the barman who slowly got calmer. They both were talking for a while, telling each other jokes and gossiping in that elven language only they could understand. After a while everyone got back to their doings, while Luna and Lilly were still talking and whispering about that witch.  
"Hey you girls?" The barman called the two friends "Asha'Bellanar wants to order a drink for you. Which one do you want?"  
The two friends were surprised and looked at that witch who smiled at them.  
"Sure. Why not?" Luna smiled and came to sit closer to that lady while grabbing Lilly's hand with her.  
"Hey!"  
"Come here! If she orders the drinks it's fine!"  
After they both found their sits by Flemeth's side, they chose their wine and Flemeth ordered it.  
"Ma'am?" Lilly tried to ask that witch "Why did you order us drinks?"  
"Lilly!"  
"What? Can't I ask?"  
Flemeth smiled at both of them and chuckled "Why not? You seem to like drinking. You have no money to drink more, so I've decided to give you a gift."  
"Whoa… That's a very good wine…"  
"See why I asked her? Luna you are already too drunk!"  
"So what..? You are… Too!"  
"Are you not scared she might try to do things to you while you are intoxicated?"  
Flemeth seemed amused by that statement "I am not really the type of woman who would use someone that is as drunk as a dwarf… That is just not my 'thing'."  
The barman whispered something in Flemeth's ear, it made her laugh and she gently pinched his cheek. Luna fell on the floor. She was just way too drunk.  
"Do you want me to help you get home? I assume you will need help dragging your friend all that way to your house." Flemeth offered Lilly and stood up.  
"Why would you..?"  
"Still suspicious, child?"  
Lilly was very suspicious. Yes. But she's been through so much in her life, that she always had to be in control.  
"Well.. OK.."  
Flemeth and Lilly both helped each other to pick Luna up, and then both started dragging her out of the tavern.  
"Where do you live?" asked the witch when they finally managed to drag Luna out of the tavern.  
"I live in a small cottage by the wilds."  
"The Kocari wilds?"  
"Heehee you live there too, right?"  
"Yes I do."  
They both were talking to each other, and Lilly slowly started to trust the witch.  
Flemeth told Lilly of other worlds, worlds where everyone own special devices that help them with everything.  
Boxes that are capable of showing you the time, listening to music, and talk to people from a distance.  
She told the curios girl of buildings that have special rooms in them that would lift you to higher floors instead of using the stairs.  
Lilly was amazed and asked questions.  
"Were you in these worlds?"  
"Yes. So many times. It is always interesting to witness how people develop through other types of magic.."  
"Will you ever take someone with you?"  
"I'm afraid not. For now, like you, I do not trust so many."  
"Well we are much alike! Then take me!"  
"Maybe… For now let us just get you two home."  
When they finally got to that little house and Lilly opened the door Flemeth gave a gasp "Well well… You two have a very good taste with your furniture…"  
Lilly giggled and smiled at her.  
"Oh… She's getting so heavy… Flemeth please help me get her to her bed…"  
"Very well."  
They both started dragging Luna, both trying not to make any sudden movement that would wake that drunk girl up.  
After ten very exhausting minutes, the two managed to put Luna in her bedroom.  
"Oh thank the maker…." Lilly sighed as she got up and directed her face at Flemeth's.  
"Now the time has come for me to leave…."  
"Wait!" Lilly stopped Flemeth.  
"What is it, girl?" asked the witch.  
"Can I meet you again?"  
"Oh? Why?"  
"You know… Like a date?"  
"Do you call meeting an old woman a 'date'?"  
"Well maybe not a date… But you know… I want to talk to you again!"  
Flemeth smiled at Lilly and nodded as she suddenly faded away.  
"Wha… She's gone?" Lilly sat on a chair by Luna's bed and sighed with disappointment.  
"Oh ho ho… You have a crush on that Witch Of The Wilds..?" Luna suddenly asked, still with a drunk giggle.  
"I'm…. It's not true!"  
"Hell yeah! Surely you'd ask her to be your first fuck on your birthday!"  
"Ew!!! Not a chance! No way!"  
"Then why your cheeks are so red that they look like two big tomatoes..?"  
"It's just very hot here!"  
"Ha ha ha! Yeah right! I am sooooo fooled by that… Do you think I was born yesterday?"  
"Sometimes I hope you were…"  
Lilly was so ashamed, but Luna was right. Lilly got a little crush on Flemeth…  
It was raining again, and that wonderful rain noises made Lilly very sleepy. She thought it is best for her to just go to sleep and maybe tomorrow she would forget everything. 'it was just a very vivid dream' she told herself over and over as she slowly fell asleep.

 

In that morning, both Lilly and Luna had the worst hangover they could ever imagine.  
"Oh… what did I drink yesterday..?" Lilly asked while trying to focus on the cup of water that was in front of her.  
"Well… I think I drank… um…. Two… Er… No I drank three cups of… Er…. Dwarven wine… And one very VERY strong BlackBlood…" Luna tried to count her shots.  
"Oh yeah… That BlackBlood Flemeth drank… Why did you ask for the same as hers?"  
"She just drank it like it's water so… Ow my head…."  
"You… Ugh… Didn't you know BlackBlood is a very strong alcohol? One of the strongest in this world…"  
"Then why did she drink it like it's nothing..?"  
"She's a witch after all..! She might be immune to the taste or something…"  
Someone was knocking on the door. Both of the girls were too tired to get up and see who it is.  
"Oh Luna open the door…"  
"I drank more then you yesterday…"  
"So?"  
"So?? You open the door!"  
Luna raged at Lilly. Lilly unwillingly went to the door and started unlocking it.  
As the door opened, Lilly discovered Flemeth was standing there.  
"Oh! H.. Hey!"  
"Did you sleep well, child?"  
"Yeah! Thanks for asking."  
"Will you let me in?"  
"Oh sure!"  
Flemeth stepped into the small cottage and looked at Luna.  
"Do you want me to give you something for the pain, child?" Flemeth asked her.  
"Can you..? Yes please…"  
Flemeth smiled and took a small flask that was hidden in her robes. The liquid in it was glowing in blueish white color.  
"You two need only one drop of it and you shall be fine.." said the witch as she let one drop of that liquid fall into Luna's cup of water.  
"Thanks.." Said Luna and grabbed her cup.  
"Now this is for you." Said Flemeth and gave Lilly another cup of water, as she dripped another drop of that liquid into her cup as well.  
They both drank it and felt better right away.  
"Thanks."  
"Thank you. Both for this and for helping me carry Luna here last night.."  
"Hey!"  
Flemeth smiled "Is that a habit of yours to go and get drunk in that tavern?"  
"Well… Sort of…" Lilly tried not to sound wrong.  
"Why so formal, Lilly? Yes! We get drunk there every week!"  
"Luna!"  
Flemeth shook her head "You should try avoiding it. Drinking so much is not healthy."  
"Yes Ma'am…"  
"Luna, you know she's right!"  
"Yeah but I love drinking! You love it too!"  
"It's fun but not all the time, Luna!"  
Flemeth smirked at the two "Arguing again, are we?"  
Lilly calmed down and went to the bathroom. She wanted to wash her face.  
"Wait, dear lass." Flemeth spoke to Lilly.  
"What?"  
"You wanted to meet me again, did you not?"  
"Er.. Yes."  
"Will you be able to get to the small lake by the old elven temple?"  
"I think so.."  
"Very well. I will wait for you there."  
Flemeth got up and again faded away. Lilly started getting frustrated by that.  
"Oh you have a date with Flemeth!!!!!!!!!"  
"Stop! It's not like that!"  
"You think I didn't hear you last night?? 'Do you call meeting an old woman a 'date'?"  
"That was just… I didn't mean that!"  
Luna just laughed so hard that she fell from her chair.  
Lilly just sighed and quickly washed her face and ran to her room to look for something to wear.  
"How do I look?" asked Lilly as she grabbed her bag.  
"Wow.. For someone who's 'NOT going on a date' you look beautiful."  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Heehee!!! I simply know you will come back here with no hymen!"  
"H.. Hey who said I want to have sex with her?!"  
"I know you…"  
"You are such a pervert!"  
"Yup! That's me!"  
"And how the hell will I be back with no hymen even if we would have sex?"  
"Donno… She's a witch.. And I know some mages managed to turn their clits into erected penises so…"  
"Oh why am I even talking about this?!?!"  
Luna laughed at Lilly that was already so ashamed and blushed all over.  
Lilly opened the door and started walking towards that lake in the wilds.

 

As Lilly got to the lake , she started looking for Flemeth.  
She was nowhere to be found.  
Rain clouds started appearing in the sky.  
"Oh I just hope I'll find her soon…. I don't want it to rain when I'm outside…"  
The clouds kept coming and some thunders were heard.  
"So you came..?" asked Flemeth as she appeared by that lake.  
"For a moment there I thought you fooled me!" Lilly sighed.  
"Will you do me a little favor, child?" asked the witch as she slowly got closer and closer to Lilly.  
"What is it you want?" the girl asked as her excitement grew more and more.  
Flemeth stood in front of Lilly and smiled at her while picking her chin up "I wish to pleasure you.." said the witch and started kissing Lilly. Lilly wasn't prepared for this, but she liked it very much. Their tongues were touching each other. Lilly enjoyed the witch's soft lips. Flemeth was stroking Lilly's butt, and Lilly touched Flemeth too. They were kissing for a long time, both enjoying each other.  
A thunder came as rain started pouring from the sky.  
"Oh my clothes!" Lilly yelped as her dress got wet.  
Flemeth looked at the young girl with her glowing golden eyes.  
Suddenly they were no longer outside.  
They were standing in Lilly's room.  
"Oh how did you..? Why should I even ask! I bet you know all sorts of spells.."  
Flemeth laughed at that confused girl "Would you like to take a bath while I make this room warmer?"  
Lilly nodded for yes and went to the bathroom. She took off her dress and got inside the hot tub.  
"H.. Hey but don't peep on me!" Lilly yelped at the witch that was now in her room.  
Flemeth laughed from the other room and replayed "Is this how you see me? As a woman who would look at a young lass having a bath just for my own desire?"  
Lilly felt she might insulted Flemeth, so she kept silent and stared at the warm water.  
After a while, she got out of the water and grabbed her towel. She tied it around her body and went to her room to find some clothes to wear.  
"Oh! I forgot you are here!" Lilly yelped as Flemeth looked at her with surprised expression.  
"Oh dear girl…" Flemeth started getting closer and closer as Lilly's cheeks turned red again.  
"I… I'm sorry.. But I need to find clothes…" Lilly mumbled.  
"I see right through you, child." Flemeth softly whispered in Lilly's ear.  
"See what?"  
"What is it you see when you look at me, child? Tell me how I make you feel."  
Lilly was very embarrassed but deep within her she knew she wanted something to happen.  
"I… I really…" Lilly tried to say as she felt her crotch getting wet "I really love the way you are dressed…"  
"Is that so, child?"  
"Yes. I really do.."  
"What else?"  
"Well er… Your cleavage is cool…"  
"Oh that is new! My cleavage is 'cool'?"  
Flemeth laughed as Lilly let her head fall down with shame.  
"Well, dear lass, Your bosoms are very beautiful as well." Flemeth smirked and took off Lilly's towel.  
Lilly gave a slight yelp, but she wasn't scared. She wanted this to happen. She wanted that witch too.  
Flemeth started undressing as well.  
Her metal gloves fell down and gave a very sharp sound when they hit the floor.  
Lilly thought Flemeth's body was so beautiful. It was very young. It seemed as if her body was younger then her old looking face.  
"So, are we going to have sex now?" Lilly smiled while looking at Flemeth's big breasts.  
"It seems we are both naked here, then it must be so."  
"What if Luna finds us?!"  
"She would not. As long as you are quiet."  
Lilly sat on her bad and Flemeth joined her.  
The fire that was burning in the fireplace made relaxing sounds as the rain sounds from outside added a very soothing atmosphere.  
Flemeth and Lilly were hugging and kissing.  
Lilly touched Flemeth's bare breasts.  
Flemeth gently stroked Lilly's butt.  
After a while, Flemeth and Lilly both lied on the bed "Let me look at you between your legs, child…" The witch whispered in Lilly's ear.  
Lilly didn't mind. She just spread her legs open.  
Flemeth started playing with Lilly's breasts and licked her clit.  
Lilly was heavily breathing with pleasure.  
Flemeth's long, black nails were gently scratching Lilly's skin.  
"Guh…. Oh that is so nice…" Lilly tried to whisper for she didn't want to make a noise.  
Flemeth got up and leaned above Lilly "Will you help me with something, child?"  
"Help you with what?"  
"Just lick me down there. I need to work a little spell."  
Lilly smiled at Flemeth as the witch got up.  
Lilly then started licking Flemeth's vagina and gently pinching her big clit.  
Flemeth silently moaned as her clit started growing longer and bigger. It became so big that it looked like a penis.  
"Wow!" Lilly gasped.  
"Why so shocked?"  
"It's so big and thick..!"  
"Lay back and spread your legs, child." The witch asked.  
"But please… Before we start… I want to tell you I'm a virgin.. So go easy on me."  
"I know that for a while now, child. Do not fear."  
Flemeth smiled and gently pushed Lilly so she would lay on her side and grabbed the girl's right leg above her shoulder.  
Lilly held on to the pillow with a slight shiver. She wanted this to happen, but she got a little nervous...  
The wonderful smell of blossoming Esmeralda filled the room from the slightly open window, while the rain and fire noises mixed together.  
Flemeth tried to penetrate the head of her penis inside Lilly, but the shivering girl grabbed the witch's hips and gently pushed her away.  
"Is there something wrong?" Asked Flemeth with a soothing voice  
Lilly tried to hide her fear and said "It won't fit.."  
Flemeth moved Lilly's hands away and tried penetrating again.  
"Wait…" Lilly was panting nervously as she pushed Flemeth away again.  
Flemeth smiled at Lilly as that penis was twitching "Dear child." She said "Will you please let go of my hips?"  
"It hurts.."  
"I know. It will hurt for one second, and then it only gets better. Grab your pillow, child."  
Lilly grabbed her pillow with both hands, and tried to calm down.  
"Can I count down?" Lilly asked Flemeth.  
"Count down?"  
"Yeah.. I think I'll be much calmer if I do…."  
"As you wish, child."  
Lilly started to breathe deeply as she tried to calm down and relax.  
Lilly started counting "Three… Two… One..!"  
When reached the last number, Flemeth slowly penetrated her penis inside Lilly, as the young girl hugged that pillow and gave a gasp.  
Lilly bit her lip and closed her eyes.  
Once that penis got all the way in, Lilly gave a slight groan.  
Flemeth let Lilly adjust to that thing deep inside her. She was very patient.  
Lilly opened her eyes and looked at the witch, who gave her a smile as she slowly pulled a bit out. Lilly tried to look at that penis inside her. It was covered in blood.  
Flemeth grabbed Lilly's hips and started to firmly thrust inside her.  
Lilly tried to moan quietly, so Luna wouldn't hear them.  
The wet sound that was made every time the movement repeated was mixed with the cracking fire and the falling rain outside.  
Flemeth put Lilly's leg down.  
The witch leaned above Lilly and kept thrusting hard while kissing the girl with passion and lust.  
Lilly hugged Flemeth close and tried to whisper in the witch's ear to move faster.  
Flemeth did as the young lass wanted.  
"Hey Lilly! Are you home?" Luna was shouting from the living room.  
Lilly yelped as Flemeth shushed her quickly. The witch looked at the door. Her golden eyes started to shine, as the door gave a slight snap sound.  
"Silence dear lass…" Flemeth whispered "You do not want her to see us like this, do you?"  
"Oh… You woke me up! Good Night!" Lilly tried to bluff.  
"How was your 'date'?"  
"It was cool."  
"Tell me about it!"  
"I will… Tomorrow!"  
"Come on! Tell me now! Oh? The door's locked? Open it!"  
"N.. No! I'm trying to sleep! Tomorrow there's a test, remember? About what we've learned about the Witch OF The Wilds!"  
"Oh really? I don't remember that.. Should I come and give you a 'good night's' kiss? You can imagine it's Flemeth… I'm sure that will put you into a very deep sleep right away… Oh I can't wait to hear you moan in your sleep 'Oh Flemeth.. I love you!'. Oh wet dreams are so funny when they meet you…"  
Flemeth tried so desperately not to laugh at that odd conversation.  
"You pervert! Uh…. Good night!"  
"Open up! Let me at least say good night properly!"  
"N.. No!!! I am naked!"  
"Oh you are going to sleep naked again? You'll get cold!"  
"No I won't!"  
"OK girl! Surely thinking of Flemeth while touching yourself would make you much warmer… Good night!"  
Luna's door gave a slam sound. She went to sleep.  
"Oh that was close…" Lilly sighed.  
"Do you sleep naked, child?" Flemeth asked with a surprised look on her face.  
"Oh heehee! Sometimes I just… Heeheehee…" Lilly was giggling as she tried to hide her blushed cheeks.  
Flemeth chuckled and moved Lilly's hands away from her face "Then I should come more often to… 'Entertain' you…"  
Flemeth started thrusting again. Lilly tried not to groan. Flemeth moved so fast and hard that Lilly could hardly control herself. Lilly grabbed the sheets and bit her lip so hard the she started to slightly bleed.  
"Do not hurt yourself, child."  
"But what if…"  
"If you wish to moan then do so."  
"But Luna.. She's…"  
"She is sleeping. So deeply that even if I shutter a bottle made of glass by her head she would not wake."  
Flemeth gave one very deep hard thrust into Lilly. She could not ignore how good it was and gave a very loud groan.  
Lilly tried to adjust to that very intense pace, but it was way too much. Flemeth was just thrusting so fast Lilly thought she's going to lose her mind. That feeling she had no control over the situation made her cringe. She couldn't bite her lip anymore. Not because it was painful, but because she couldn't control her sanity anymore. She did manage to not moan and groan too loudly but still it was very hard.  
" Ugh… I feel so strange…" Lilly started whimpering.  
Flemeth knew Lilly is about to finish, so she started thrusting so hard that the girl couldn't hold herself anymore.  
"Please slow down..! I'll go nuts…!" Lilly wept.  
"Let yourself go! Do it! Do not try to hold back!"  
"This is way too much…"  
"Let it all go!"  
At some point Lilly started shaking as the wave of pleasure came upon her.  
Flemeth pulled out of her and ejaculated all over her body.  
Lilly was panting and gasping, and Flemeth tried to catch her breath.  
"Now, did you have a good time, girl?" the witch asked while still gently playing with Lilly's clit.  
"Oh…. Hu…. That was…. Intense…." Lilly tried to talk through her heavy breaths.  
"I am glad you enjoyed my treatment.." Flemeth whispered in her ear and gently licked it.  
They kissed again, then fell asleep still hugging each other.

 

The next morning, Lilly woke up to find Flemeth sleeping by her side.  
It wasn't a dream. It was the very sweet reality.  
"Oh she's so beautiful when she's sleeping…" Lilly whispered to herself as she gently stroked Flemeth's cheek.  
The witch gave a slight smile as the girl's fingers touched her face. Lilly gave her a kiss and got out of bed.  
She got dressed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
"G'morning Lilly. Well did you have sex?" Luna asked right as Lilly took an apple from the cabinet.  
"You are such a pervert!"  
"I know! Now tell me.. Did you?"  
Lilly tried to ignore Luna as much as she could. She took another apple and started walking towards her room.  
"Are you going to play with yourself now..? Thinking of that witch..? Oh I can't wait to hear you screaming 'Oh yeah! Please Flemeth make me cum!" Luna was teasing again.  
"Luna did you ever have sex?" Lilly surprised Luna with that question.  
"Yes! Why? Want some tips?"  
"No it just sounds like you really like talking about this so…. I figured maybe you are a virgin after all…"  
Luna seemed a bit angry "Well I can assure you I'm not! If you want I can show you-"  
"No no need for that!!!" Lilly yelped.  
Luna laughed as Lilly got back to her room with the two apples and put them by the bed.  
Flemeth was awake. She was still lying in bed, but here eyes were open and were directed at Lilly.  
"Did you sleep well?" Lilly asked, as giving the witch one of the apples.  
"Yes. Very. Thank you for asking." Flemeth smiled and took the apple.  
Flemeth made some kind of movement with her hand and she was all dressed with a blink of an eye.  
As the witch stood up, she focused her eyes on that red apple and slowly it's core vanished.  
"Would you like a slice, child?" the witch asked as the apple was peeled and sliced by itself.  
"That's cool…" Lilly giggled as she took one slice of that apple.  
Flemeth took a bite from her slice of the apple and seemed to really like it.  
"Ha! I knew something's off yesterday! You two were fucking last night!" Luna shouted as the door slammed open.  
Lilly gave a yelp as Flemeth glared at Luna with a surprised look on her face.  
"Would you wish to be next, child?" Flemeth smirked at Luna as she finished her slice of apple.  
Luna dropped her jaw as Lilly started laughing hard.  
The witch turned to face Lilly and held her chin up "There is so much to be done, child. Enjoy that apple."  
As the witch spoke, she vanished into thin air.  
"Oh I really have to tell her to stop doing that!" Lilly raged.  
"Well that witch is indeed wild, if she made you fuck her…" Luna giggled and took a slice of that apple that was still floating in the air.  
"Wow it's tasty…" Lilly mumbled as she finished the whole sliced apple.  
"It seems having sex with a witch really made you hungry…"  
"Luna!!!!!!!"

~END~


End file.
